The darkness in Morganville
by CrazyLittleMilkshakeMonster
Summary: Amelie Collins, taking after both her mom and dad, is not afraid of  the dark, like most of Morganville. A good thing, being the origional Amelie's new assistant, although not so much with the former glasshouse residents trying to look after her.


**So, I wanted to start a new fanfic, and I noticed that while there were a lot of Claire pregnant, there were none (as far as I could see) of the baby as a teenager. So I decided to do one. Just to clear up the confusion, Amelie is also Claire and Shane's daughter's name. Claire and Shane are married and living together in a founder house. Michael and Eve are living together in the glass house and both of the families are close. I wanted Michael and Eve to have a son, but I wasn't sure about vampires having children. (Does it make them half Vamps?) So if you could tell me what you think of this then i'll add it in or not. I dunno. I think that's everything. **

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampires series. **

'No, Amelie!' Michael looked angry. To be fair, I didn't exactly blame him. We'd only been through this fifteen times before.

'Mikey, you're like four years older than me. I don't think you have any right to tell me what to do.'

'And for that, you're grounded. I'm nineteen years older than you, and i'm surprised you couldn't do the math.' The blonde vampire looked smug. I groaned.

'Please?'

'No way in hell. And by that, yeah, I did mean Morganville.'

'C'mon. Mom and Dad never need to know...'.

My mom and Dad (Shane and Claire Collins, if you're interested) had left me at Michael and Eve's house while they'd gone out to the movies.

'I'm almost sixteen. Why do they think I need babysitting?' I wondered out loud.

'Because', Michael said, ignoring the fact it was a rhetorical question and taking up the chance to tease me, 'They knew you would try and go out to Myrnin's, or some party, or something, and that while you know that it is stupid to go out at night, you have already tried it too many times to count and none or us wants you fanged, or vamped, or, I don't know, _dead.' _

I huffed. 'Is Eve going to be back any time soon?'

Michael grinned. 'No, and I can see right through you. There is no way you're leaving this house tonight.'

That part was at least true. It was so much harder to sneak out of a house with a vampire in it. Not that it's not hard to sneak out of my own house. Eve would've at least encouraged me.

Damn.

'I hate you, Michael.'

'You don't mean that.' He smiled, ruffled my hair and ambling into the other room to practice his guitar. 'And don't even think of sneaking out,' he said over his shoulder.

There was no chance of that.

That was when my mobile rang. I flipped it up and saw it was the founder of Morganville and my namesake, Amelie.

'S'up?'

'Such modern slang.' The voice came floating through the phone. I ignored it. I'd only heard that ten million times.

'I'll as again, then. What's the matter, Amelie?'

She tutted, probably because of my cheekiness.

'Is Claire there?'

'Nope, she's with Dad at the movies. Can I help you?'

'Yes, child. I need you at Myrnins'.'

'Sorry, no chance of that. I'm at the Glass house and Michael's taking his babysitting duties _way _too seriously.'

Saying that made me feel better, especially as I knew that he was listening into my side of the connversation.

'Okay. Don't say anything just yet. I've opened a portal right in the fireplace. Now, say this. 'Okay, Amelie, I won't come. I'll tell my mom as soon as she comes back.'

I repeated this, then stepped into the fire, knowing it wouldn't burn me as long as the portal was there.

Just in time to see Michael walk in, and, as he noticed, for his face to go green, then white, then purple. Quite scary really.

And in the next second, reach out to grab me, unfortunatly for him, just in time for him to stick his arm into the fire.

**So I don't know weather to carry this on. Who knows? If I do get reviews, i'll carry it on, and if I don't, I won't, as that would be pointless writing on my part. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Have a virtual cookie :)**

**Review;)?**


End file.
